


I'm Into It

by LemonadeReaction



Series: The Good Place: Eleanor and Tahani [1]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Crush, Beaches, Crushes, F/F, Ficlet, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeReaction/pseuds/LemonadeReaction
Summary: At the end of a beach day with Tahani, Eleanor realises her true feelings.
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop
Series: The Good Place: Eleanor and Tahani [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083113
Kudos: 19





	I'm Into It

As Tahani walked gracefully on the sand, Eleanor realised what she'd been missing all along; _Tahani_ really was her soulmate. Her bronzed skin, her sleek hair which looked like tumbling black silk. Eleanor Shellstrop couldn't deny that Tahani Al-Jamil was the most beautiful person she'd ever seen.

"Hello my darling, would you like to grab some drinks?" Tahani said, approaching Eleanor.

Feeling her palms start to sweat, Eleanor managed to reply "Yeah, that sounds great."

As they walked side by side to the beach bar, Eleanor snuck another glance at Tahani. For a tall woman, she was extraordinarily graceful; there was not a single hint of awkwardness in her step. What made this even more incredible was the fact that she was wearing espadrilles, something Eleanor had never quite pulled off walking in.

The beach bar was mostly deserted, likely due to the sunset approaching. Most of the others would be off having dinner by now, or at least getting ready for it.

"What shall we get to drink? Cocktails? Probably the only acceptable drink to get at a beach bar, really," Tahani said.

"Yeah, cocktails sound great," Eleanor replied. "I'll have... whatever you're having," she added, to try and avoid prolonged conversation.

"Excellent." Tahani turned to the bartender, and said loudly "Two strawberry daiquiris, please. Eleanor and I are having a little girly day today."

After receiving their drinks, the girls walked along the wooden flooring of the bar to a beachside table. Sitting down, Eleanor sipped her drink. The strawberry taste was more pleasant than she had been expecting, and the rum was not overpowering in the slightest. Tahani really did have good taste in everything: bars, clothes, lipstick shades...

"To us. To fun between girls, and new friends," Tahani declared, raising her glass and winking at Eleanor.

"To us," Eleanor replied, winking back.


End file.
